


The Voices and The Aftermath

by angelzmime



Series: SBI Fic's That are Loosely Connected!! [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Kid!Tommyinnit, NOT ABOUT THE REAL PEOPLE JUST THE CHARACTERS THEY PLAY, No Blood, No Gore, No Slash, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), SBI Family Dynamic, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Single Parent Phil Watson, Sparring, Teen!Technoblade, Teen!Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, when they were kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzmime/pseuds/angelzmime
Summary: Technoblade loses control over himself while sparring with Wilbur and it's not a fun time for anyone.Or;The voices get too overwhelming and well, that's never good!
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Fic's That are Loosely Connected!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201022
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hi! I hope u enjoy reading this!
> 
> CW's none I think
> 
> TW's; Mild panic attack, (lemme know if I need to add to this!)

Techno had been sparring with Wilbur for the past 20 minutes and The Voices were starting to get to him. They always got louder when he trained and sparred, probably because they were both similar to actual fighting. He was about to put his hand up to indicate that he needed a break but before he could Wilbur, who hadn't noticed that he was trying to signal, swung his sword at Techno. He blocked him with ease, of course, and that would have been it, he would have told Wil he needed a break and they would have taken one, but The Voices overwhelmed Techno completely at that moment. He pushed his sword against Wilbur's until the pressure was too much and Wil fell backward into the grass, his sword flying out of his grip and skidding across the ground. Techno stood over Wilbur's form, his eye's devoid of any emotion.  
  


"O-okay Techno, you win! I- I lost..." Wilbur swallowed hard "Uh- Techie?"   
  


Techno didn't respond, simply moving to hold his weapon with both hands, raising it, and bringing it down in one swift motion, but something halted the sword halfway.  
  


"Techno.." a soft voice cut through the haze that The Voices carried with them, Phil, his mind supplied helpfully. "Tech, can you hear me bud?" He dropped the sword abruptly and stumbled backward, falling into the soft grass as he regains control of himself again. Phil rushes over to Techno, sinking to his side. "Hey- hey- you're okay Tech, you're okay."  
  


Techno grabs onto Phil, clutching to his clothes like a lifeline, breathing ragged. He'd nearly hurt Wilbur, he almost stabbed him, he could have _killed_ him. "A-almost h-hurt Wilby...." he stutters out between labored breaths.  
  


"I know, I know, but you didn't, he's alive Techie." Techno let out a sob, and oh, Techno crying was a sight, he rarely ever cried, especially not in front of people. Phil pulled him into a hug immediately. Holding Techno close as he whispered soft reassurances and caring words in his ear.  
  
  
Wilbur simply stared at the pair, still shaken up by what just occurred. 


	2. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur was still shaken up by what happened and Phil tries his best to help
> 
> OR;
> 
> Wilbur is upset and Phil really needs to stop being so self-deprecating wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! the second chapter woo hoo! hope u all like this one as well!
> 
> CW's: None I think
> 
> TW's: Self-deprecating thoughts kind of? and only @ the end! (lemme know if I need to add more!)

Phil finished putting Techno to bed, pulling the covers tight around his son before kissing him gently on the forehead and walking out of the dark bedroom, closing the door behind him softly. He makes his way to the kitchen, where he knows Wilbur is still sat at the dining table, tea probably having gone cold by now. "Hey." he starts softly as he steps into the kitchen, startling Wilbur out of whatever stupor he was in.

"H-hi" Wilbur replies, voice cracked and strained from lack of use. Phil sighs and makes his way over to the dining table, pulling out a chair and taking a seat before speaking again.

"Wil-" he starts, then stops, he's good at comforting, sure, but not this kind, he could calm kids down from panic attacks and offer hugs for crying children with ease but he was always bad at the proper talking part, something else he had in common with his eldest he supposed. "Do you understand what happened back there Wil?' he asks instead.

"I- uhm- kind of?" he tightens his grip on his mug as he recalls the incident. "Techie- uh- lost control of himself didn't he? L-like that one time w-with the vase. Right?" 

"Yea, thats right son." he notices Wilbur's hands trembling slightly and he puts his hand over Wil's free one "Hey- hey look at me, Wilby."

Wilbur glances up at him, lip quivering. He had pushed the whole incident onto the back burner earlier, simply going into autopilot as he followed Phil into the house. But now he's thinking about it, actually acknowledging the situation and it- it's too much. He starts sobbing, tears rolling down his face as everything hits him full force.

"Oh, Wil-" Phil says, pulling him into a hug. He runs his hand through Wilbur's hair, his other rubbing soothing circles into his back. "Shh- shh, let it out, it's okay, it'll be okay, you'll be fine." He continues to murmur similar things as Wilbur continues to sob. 

Wilbur finally stops crying a few moments later, pulling back from his dad's chest and rubbing at his eyes. He felt embarrassed, he knew that it was just an accident and that Techno didn't mean it but it was  _ scary _ .

He smiles softly at Wilbur and places a hand on his cheek, tilting his head up. "I bet that was scary-" he starts but Wil cuts him off shaking his head. Phil just sighs "Wil, just because it was Techno, doesn't mean you can't say you were scared. You weren't afraid of him, right?" 

Wilbur shakes his head again and mumbles a small "No.." 

"Exactly, you were scared of the situation, and thats fine. It was scary, I'd be scared if I didn't have any way to defend myself and someone was about to stab me too Wil."

He shakes his head again at that and Phil quirks an eyebrow "N-no you wouldn't! You're Phil- Philza M-Minecraft! You'd find a way out of the t-the situation right quick!" 

Phil giggles slightly "Wil even I get scared sometimes." he shakes his head "But enough about that, what I'm trying to say is that you're allowed to be scared right now, baby. It's fine if you are, no one would be mad at you for it, I understand, Techno understands."

Wilbur feels tears well up in his eyes and he smiles shakily "P- promise?" he asks.

"Promise," Phil answers, sticking his pinky out and smiling as Wilbur snakes his pinky around it, holding it there for a moment before letting go. Phil ruffles his hair and watches as Wil scrunches up his nose before yawning. "You tired big man?" he asks, already picking Wilbur up. 

Wil yawns again as he hooks his legs around Phil's frame and rests his head on his shoulder. "Y-yes," he murmurs, eyes half-lidded.

"I'm not surprised, that was a lot to deal with, especially for such a small boy like you." Phil walks to Wilbur's room, bouncing the kid ever so slightly.

" 'm not small dad, I'm the- the same age as T-techie!!" he whines but snuggles into his dad's warm embrace more.

He snorts "You're both only 13 though." Phil pushes Wilbur's door open with his hip and walks over to his bed, placing him gently on it. 

"Y-yea but thas not little dad!" 

"Mhm, sure." He sits down on the edge of Wilbur's bed, carefully pulling the blanket over him. Wil grasps onto the blanket immediately, pulling it all the way up to his chin, and Phil smiles slightly, ruffling Wilbur's hair again and kissing him on the forehead. "G'night son," he says before he stands up, moving to leave the room, but something stops him, he turns around and glances down at his sleeve which Wilbur is tugging on.

"P-please don't go... s-stay... please." Wil whimpers out and Phil sighs, sitting back down on the bed.

"Okay, I'll stay, it'll be okay Wil." Wilbur immediately nestles into his father's side, hugging him tightly and Phil smiles, it's bittersweet, however.

Phil stays there, running his hand through Wilbur's hair and humming a soft lullaby to him until he falls asleep, arms still tangled around Phil's mid-drift. 

He stays well after Wilbur's fallen asleep as well, watching over him with sad eyes, he wishes he could do more, he wishes he didn't have to divide his attention, he wishes he didn't have to comfort one at a time, he wishes he had help. Phil was trying his best, raising three kids, two teenagers, one far too mature and traumatized for his age, and the other still so filled with wonder and a spark that Phil hopes never gets snuffed out, and one of the most obnoxious 7-year-olds to ever exist, who was very similar to Wilbur in terms of spirit, even if Wil didn't want to admit it, Tommy had the same spark he did, and he was energetic and g0d was Phil so glad Tommy was still able to act like a kid, he had managed that at least. But he could do better, even if he was doing his absolute best right now he was positive that he could do better. 

He falls asleep like that, sitting on the edge of Wilbur's bed, back against the wall, thinking about how he just wasn't cut out to be a dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that!!!
> 
> Kudo's and comments appreciated!!!


End file.
